The Sun Princess and The Thief
by localsportsteam
Summary: AU. Gothel's kidnapping attempt was foiled, and she now bides her time in a hidden tower. Rapunzel enjoys a carefree life in the palace, plagued only by an annoying thief she can't seem to get rid of, and can't bring herself to turn in.
1. Drop of Sun

It had started with a drop of sun; constant reminders of which peeked over horizons and taunted Gothel with how close they were. Close, but not close enough. The rays could not be captured; basked in for but a moment, then passing by her as she remained every aging. Her hair was greying again, and wrinkles became more prominent. She didn't know how much longer she had. A decade? A few years? She had cheated death for over two centuries, and reminders of this taunted her with her exponentially and exceptionally fast aging process.

And, oh, it didn't have to be this way! The drop of sun lay in the princess, it shown through her hair and her soul, making her beloved by her parents, the townspeople, the birds and the bees, and causing them to hug her close, and keep her nearby. Gothel had been caught at the cradle almost 18 years prior, and barely escaped the guards. She had touched the child, grabbed a lock of her hair, but Rapunzel remained, evermore, the golden princess. If she had been quicker, quieter, if security was not as quick, she would've had Rapunzel up here with her in this cramped, bland tower, singing and keeping her ageless.

Gothel had been backed into a corner, trapped in every way. Leaving the tower was an act of desperation; she left only when food was absolutely needed, and stocked up for months. A gang of thieves, two redheads and a dark haired one, hid out nearby. They hadn't seen the tower, but if their bungalow was even twenty feet up the hill, she would be spotted. If they every ventured through the brush separating them, she would be spotted. She watched them through a telescope, and tried to chart their movements. When they were out on an errand, or sleeping off drunkedness, she'd consider it her only chance to step down the winding staircase in the center of her tower, and scuttle through, gathering and purchasing food.

But these journeys were getting harder, and she was getting older. She had been biding her time long enough, perhaps even too long. She would have to get her sun flower back very, very soon, or else she would surely perish. There had to be something that could be done!

So she got to thinking, and began to dream up and sketch out ideas for the greatest heist the kingdom had even seen.

…

"Guys, guys!" Flynn Rider laughed, putting up his hands. "This is going to be the greatest heist the kingdom has ever seen!"

"A necklace." The Stabbington brothers said in unison.

"Not just any necklace, the Princess' necklace! It will take finesse, cunning, charm-"

Ron huffed in derision. "She probably has thousands of necklaces. Now, the tiara-"

"We will get to that. Just let me get in, scope out the place." Flynn insisted.

"Oh no. I don't know what you're up to, Rider, but whenever you wanna go alone, that means something's up." John sneered.

"Hey now, don't give me the evil eye, Johnny."

"Do you think that's funny?" John adjusted his eyepatch, stepping forward aggressively.

"Not anymore!" Flynn held up his hands again. "Listen guys, I'll get in there, maybe get some good stuff, and scope out the scene. That's all."

"If you make me regret this," Ron stepped forward and grabbed Flynn's vest, balling it up in his fists _. "You'll_ regret it."

He dropped Flynn back and the brothers skulked away, back to their bunker, while Flynn pretended this was just how he wanted things to go.

…

"Alright, Pascal! I've looked all over the castle, I know you've gotta be up here!" Rapunzel picked up her skirts and trotted upstairs, searching for the chameleon.

Pascal snickered, and bunched up in the corner above Rapunzel's bedroom door.

Rapunzel picked up vases and pictures. This game would be easier if the castle wasn't so big, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun. They had been at it all morning, and Rapunzel was up, 3 to 1. She certainly wasn't about to give Pascal a chance to close the gap.

"Ah-ha!" she yelled, snatching back a tapestry. "Hmph!" she huffed, letting it fall back to the wall.

She turned to face her bedroom, and scanned the area around. "Ha! Found you!" she beamed, lifting up her hands to let Pascal hop down into them. Pascal cooed, but dropped on down.

"Good game!" Rapunzel nodded. "Okay, we're 4 to 1. How about a little break?"

Pascal squeaked an agreement, so Rapunzel opened her bedroom door, to find them a craft or something.

However, waiting there was a new fixture – a tall, dark-haired man rummaging through her dresser drawers.

"Hey!" Rapunzel gasped, running up and pushing him away from her things.

His eyes widened, and he staggered back, more out of surprise than of her force.

"What – what were you doing?" Rapunzel demanding, putting her hands on her hips.

His eyebrows pushed together, then he relaxed a little. "Nothing, nothing. Boy, am I lost! I better get going very soon, maybe right now!"

"You are not lost!" Rapunzel insisted. "I know everyone who works here, and you don't! And the guards are smart, they never would've let you in."

"Listen, Blondie-"

"I'm not _Blondie_!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not anyone you think. So I just better get going."

"Not a chance." Rapunzel insisted, pointing a finger in his face. Pascal scuttled down her arm to glare at him.

"Listen, you and your frog-"

"Chameleon!"

"-frog are very intimidating, so I'll just."

"You're not leaving until I know why you were rummaging through my stuff? Were you looking for something?"

"Well-"

Rapunzel glanced down in the drawer. Her jewelry box had been opened, and one piece was missing.

"We're you stealing from me?" she asked, firmly but softly.

"What, no! What an accusation!" Flynn said. "Now, hey, I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm gonna make you let me go." He then contorted his face in such a pucker, Rapunzel wasn't sure if he had swallowed a lemon or stepped on something sharp.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rapunzel cocked her head.

"That usually doesn't go that way." Flynn insisted. "My game must just be off today. Normally, you'd be swooning."

"Okay…" Rapunzel looked down at Pascal, who grimaced at Flynn.

"So I'm just going to-" Flynn took a step towards the door, but Rapunzel put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Why were you stealing? Were you going to sell my necklace?" Rapunzel asked.

"I didn't take anything!" Flynn lied.

"Let me see it." Rapunzel insisted. "I know you have it."

There was a pause, as Flynn seemed to look Rapunzel up and down and evaluate her intentions. Rapunzel tried to stand firm and look as intimidating as possible. _Oh, goodness! Should I have called the guards? He's definitely taken my necklace, and I have no clue how he could've gotten in, but he doesn't seem, well, dangerous._

"Come on, I promise not to turn you in if you just give it back." Rapunzel said diplomatically.

Flynn gave her a strange look she couldn't quite place, before he sighed hyper-dramatically, and fished her ruby necklace out of his satchel.

"Here, I didn't want it anyway." Flynn tossed it back at Rapunzel.

"You know," Rapunzel began, setting the necklace down on her dresser. "If you're just hungry, you're welcome to come eat with me."

"What." Flynn said flatly. There's no way she just offered him that. No way. She should be calling the guards.

"Honest!" Rapunzel nodded. "If you want to eat, you don't have to steal. You can have dinner with me tomorrow! Seven o' clock."

"Right. So you can bring the guards."

"No, I promise I wouldn't do that!"

Flynn stared blankly at her.

"And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise." Rapunzel nodded to finish her sentence.

She looked so honest, so firm in her beliefs that Flynn actually _believed_ her. There was no way this sort of thing could be true, but he believed her.

"Alright, alright." Flynn said. "I'll see you for dinner, Blondie."

"Rapunzel." She corrected, extending her hand. "And you are?"

Flynn considered giving a false (well, falser) name, and he considered giving her his birth name. But, as he had for almost seven years now, he said "I'm Flynn Rider."

"Alright, Flynn Rider" Rapunzel had a bemused expression on her face that Flynn couldn't decipher. "I'll see you tomorrow. And, for now, I'll let you escape. But tomorrow, you'll be my guest."

Flynn stood in her room as Rapunzel left, taking her frog, and shutting the door behind her. She had left the necklace – just sitting there! What a fool! Flynn chuckled to himself as he snatched it, oh, the Stabbington Brothers weren't gonna believe this. She let him go! His charm, his finesse, his Flynn Rider-ness was all he needed to get out of what should've been a death sentence.

He stuck one foot out the window, preparing to climb down from the virtual tower Rapunzel's room was in. But, straddling the windowsill, he felt a change of heart. Could he really take the necklace?

Flynn Rider had felt many things before, but guilt was not among them. He stole because he had to, he stole because it was fun, he stole because it was what Flynn Rider did, and he was Flynn Rider. So, climbing back inside and placing the necklace on the dresser, was something new to him, done for reasons he himself could not place. As he climbed down the side of the poorly guarded castle, Flynn rationalized that he was Flynn Rider, and sometimes Flynn Rider gave kind princesses back their jewels.

 **Review please!**


	2. Spotted

Rapunzel felt almost in a daze after Flynn left. She had to be brave, and it had gone well, but what if it hadn't? She hadn't been truly thinking the whole time, and what if he had taken advantage of that? What if he had stolen her things and run off? Hurt Pascal? Hurt her? _Kidnapped_ her?

She couldn't even say that was irrational – because it had happened before!

Rapunzel was very young when the kidnapping itself happened, but she remembered the day her parents told her about it. She was nine years old, and had just run away from home after being deprived of her dessert. Her parents had taken her by the hands and led her up to her room, up, up, hundreds of steps. Sitting down on her bed, her mother produced a gift, which Rapunzel thought was an apology offering. She was wrong.

 _"Honey, it's time we told you something." Her mother had begun._

 _"I know you think we're overprotective sometimes. And hey, we may be." Her father continued. "But there's a reason why."_

 _"Why?" Rapunzel had pouted. "You guys never let me do anything!"_

 _"We try, darling, but it's hard."_

 _"Why?"_

Her parents sighed, and began.

" _You were far younger than you are now, just a few weeks old. We were still working on your nursery, and didn't like to be far apart from you besides, so you slept in a cradle at the foot of our bed. You were a little sunshine of a child, and slept easily during the nights, and we had grown used to it, letting the nanny go home at night. It was just the three of us. You know our room; we're on the first floor, backed up against the gardens, with the little porch. We would spend mornings sitting out there with you._

 _One night, I was having trouble sleeping, and was drifting in and out of consciousness. I had only just fallen asleep, when I had the strangest dream, with song lyrics I can't forget. I'll get back to that. I heard the singing, and a light seemed to rise up. I sat up, and there was a woman standing over your crib! I don't know how she got in, but I woke up your father, who called out for the guards, and we both rushed towards her. She had tried to kidnap you, darling, and we never, ever wanted that to happen again._

 _We moved you up to the tower. We know it's a bit of a walk, and we know it seems like we're keeping you up here, but it's only a bit of safety. During the day, enough people are out that we don't worry about letting you roam about the castle or the town, but at night, well, we just sleep more soundly._

 _Rapunzel was quiet, but looked up at her parents with bright eyes, gathering her hair about her. "What's in the box?"_

 _"Remember how I mentioned the lyrics the lady was singing?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _I'm going to say them, and I want you to repeat them."_

 _"Okay…" Rapunzel said tentatively._

 _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…"_

 _Rapunzel repeated, "Flower gleam and –" she gasped as her long hair began to glow. "Mommy, what's happening?!"_

 _"Here, darling." Her parents grabbed her hands to soothe her. "You're fine, we promise._

 _"Why did it do that?!"_

 _"We don't know. And we think you're old enough to begin to find out."_

 _"Is this why she wanted me?" Rapunzel asked._

 _Her parents paused for a moment, before her mother spoke. "We don't know."_

They had taught her the rest of the song, and opened the music box to reveal that it played the same haunting tune. What if that's what Flynn was looking for? What if he wanted to find her? Her hair? What if he?-

Rapunzel steadied herself. If he was going to kidnap her, he would've done it just then. There was something else he was searching for, and she would find out what.

…

Gothel had taken her chance today. The dark haired thief was gone, and the two burly twins had seemed to celebrate with one or six bottles of whiskey. They were now passed out, slumped by a fire, and didn't look like they'd be moving any time soon.

She scuttled down a staircase – it was always so terrible to travel, with the steps small, slick, and close together. The air smelled like mold and she had neither the time nor patience to try and clean it. She crept out the door of the tower, shoving ivy and overgrown brush aside to get out, and piling it back on top.

It was not too long of journey to get into town, but it was a progressively harder one. Gothel couldn't remember getting this winded last month! But, sadly, she was getting old, and this was what happened.

Town was lively with people bustling: trading, conversing, and generally amusing themselves. Gothel wrapped her cloak about herself, and moved closer to the side of the street, hiding in whatever form possible.

"She's almost eighteen!"

"Once she's married, she'll be out in society more. I think her the king and queen just don't want her by herself."

Gothel stalled – they were talking about Rapunzel! She quickly turned away and began to slowly examine a display of fruit, hoping they would continue.

"You can kind of see her there." One townsperson said optimistically. "Maybe they just don't – ha! – want her hair getting all tangled up."

Gothel turned and stifled a gasp. Rapunzel could be seen leaning out of her a window, long blonde hair reaching down below. Why, it had to be 70 feet long! The king and queen hadn't cut it, there was hope for her yet!

"I would've had her chop that off years ago, how does one's hair even grow that fast?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's why they had to put her up so high."

…

This was going to end badly. Flynn knew it. He was a thief, and not just any thief, he was a _wanted_ thief, and not just any wanted thief, he was the _greatest, most swashbuckling, downright coolest_ thief, who had ill-rendered posters of his face plastered all around the kingdom. He didn't have important parents to get him pardoned, hell, he didn't have parents at all! Flynn had no advantage, no bargaining chip, nothing that would make it normal for him to be headed to the royal castle for dinner, with the princess.

But, yet, here he was, walking towards – _guards_!

Oh no, he did not think this one through! There's no way he could walk in the front gate, he'd be recognized for sure! Even if these bumbling idiots couldn't get his nose right, the rest of his swaggering good looks would do him in for sure. Curses!

Flynn dashed to the side of the castle, pushing his way through bushes. Luckily, only the entrances were guarded with any intent. Flynn was able to travel through gardens with ease, and met only one sad excuse for a fence, which was so low and poorly designed that even an old lady could get over it.

He soon found himself within the castle grounds, but he didn't know how to get inside the castle itself. Any doors were still being guarded, and any windows were locked. He couldn't make too much commotion, because that would tip off the guards, and they'd be on him in a minute.

Flynn worked his way around back, to the same tower he had climbed up before. Only difference was, last time, he had brought supplies. This time, he had nothing.

"Rapunzel!" he hissed. Hoping, praying, that she'd be there.

No response.

"Rapunzel!" he said a little bit louder.

No response.

"Rapunzel!" he said, slightly louder than his normal talking voice. He ducked back, hoping no guards heard him. He did not hear footsteps, so he assumed not.

"Yes?" She poked her little blonde head out the window. "Flynn! Oh, hello! Come around front, I'll let you in."

"No can do, Blondie." Flynn said flatly.

"Why not?" Rapunzel furrowed her brow.

Seriously? Did she even remember how they met? "The kingdom guards and I aren't exactly the best of friendsies, okay? Just, give me something to climb up."

"Oh." Rapunzel said, thinking. "Why, I don't have anything!"

"A rope, a ladder, anything!" Flynn continued.

"Well, I-" Rapunzel stopped there, stifling a giggle.

"What?"

"You could climb up my hair."

This was going to be a weird day, Flynn could tell. "All right, Blondie." He said, a little amused. "Let down your hair."

 **Review, please!**


	3. Royal Dinner

Flynn climbed up her hair trying to propel himself up by pushing his legs against the walls of the castle, and keep as much pressure off her hair as possible. Didn't this hurt her? It didn't seem to. She had taken a planter down from a hook and swung her hair over it instead, and he supposed that alleviated most of the pain. Still, he was careful to try his best to not hurt her. Just for the sake of being a good guest. She could call the guards any time, you know.

"I'll have you know, this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn exclaimed, hoisting himself up onto the windowsill and into her room.

Rapunzel giggled as Flynn tipped into her bedroom and splayed out on the floor. "Then I guess you've lived a pretty boring life."

"Hey!" Flynn exclaimed at her unexpected sass. "I've had 1000s of adventures, you could hardly imagine!"

"Oh?" Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow, a little bemused.

"I'll tell you about them! Over dinner, I'm starved." Flynn got to his feet and walked out of the room, as if he actually knew where he was going.

"Other way." Rapunzel laughed.

Flynn gave a curt nod and turned on his heel. "I knew that."

"Just testing me, huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"You got it, Blondie."

…

The dining room was _huge_!

There was rosemailed green wallpaper stretching up all forty feet of the room, and a huge maple dining table in the middle of the room. It was bigger than any home Flynn had even had, and he suddenly felt very intimidated.

"Quaint!" he declared, flourishing a hand. "I saw a room much like this in Florence, it was beautiful."

"Oh good, I was hoping you wouldn't mind we used one of the smaller dining halls. I knew the great Flynn Rider would be used to grand things."

"Of course, thought I feel like you're being sarcastic."

Rapunzel widened her eyes innocently. "Me? Never."

"How kind," Flynn stood by the table. Where was he supposed to sit? Across from her? Next to her? Which side? Why were there eight seats in a small dining room belonging to a family of three?

"Please, sit." Rapunzel smiled, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Flynn plopped down to her left. Rapunzel seemed mildly confused, eyebrows shooting up suddenly, but she said nothing.

"So, uh, are the King and Queen joining us?" Flynn asked, not sure which answer he wanted.

"No, actually they're not going to be back for a few days. They should be home," Rapunzel counted off on her fingers. "Three days from now."

"A Royal Conference, or something?"

"Or something." Rapunzel nodded, beginning to nibble on the appetizers already set out. "They're attending a wedding for one of my cousins, up north. It's not too far, but I do miss them."

"Another princess?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to go, but it's been a bit unpredictable over there recently, and the queen was just crowned, and everything's apparently all up in the air, so my parents thought it'd be best if I stayed home."

"They'd probably also think it was best if you weren't dining with a man who tried to break into the castle." Stupid! Don't remind her!

"Which is why it's probably wiser to have you over now, as opposed to when they're home." Rapunzel conceded. "Not to mention, I just wanted some company."

"Are other's coming?"

"Did you want others to come?"

Dammit, he's probably sounding so ungrateful right now! She invited him to dinner – an honor any person would probably kill for, and he's asking about everything and everyone but her. "No, of course not, it's just the table has eight chairs so I didn't know."

"Smallest one we had!" Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't entirely get it either, I think it's just for aesthetic purposes."

"Well, it does look ice."

"So, _Flynn Rider_ , what were these many adventures of yours?" Rapunzel rested her cheek on her hand.

"Oh, where to begin!" Flynn said, immediately launching into a story. "So, there I was, in the deep neck of the woods. I had been surviving on berries and scrounging alone, but I wasn't giving up, because I had heard of a treasure buried deep in the woods, only able to be found by those who are worthy."

"Oh!"

"Indeed!" Flynn continued. "I had received the map after rescuing an old merchant's daughter, and returning her home safely. His gratitude compelled him to give me the map, and I had been following it since. I eventually stumbled upon an area that looked compelling, and decided to do some digging. I found the box, with remarkable ease, and smashed the lock open with my fists. The box had gold in it, which I happened to blow on what I can only presume was one of the best nights of my life. I can't be sure, I don't remember most of it."

Rapunzel giggled and smiled back at him. "Backwoods treasure, a classic. You know, when I was very young, I ran into the woods to try and find a treasure like that, one I had read about when I was very young. I didn't find anything, of course, it was fictional, but I did find some bundled up papers. They turned out to be tiny sketches, of landscapes and the like."

"Oh, cool!" Flynn said sincerely, but unsure of what else to say.

Their courses began coming out, and Flynn continued with stories, retelling them like he had done it thousands of times before, and, honestly, Rapunzel would believe that he had. Every story was perfectly times, with the right amount of action and adventure. He could write a book. Maybe multiple books. He was continuing with another story, about a daring escape from officers in a faraway kingdom.

"And then," Flynn continued. "I grabbed onto a nearby rope, and-"

"-swung to safety, landing on the other side of the dam. You began running as fast as you could, and disappeared into a large, damp cave, where you hid for three days and three nights, wandering about, until a mysterious light guided you back out, to a nearby river."

"Okay…" Flynn said confused. "I'm not sure how, but have I told this story before?"

" _You_ haven't, _Flynn Rider_." Rapunzel had the same bemused expression on her face as when they first met, and Flynn was afraid he just figured out the source.

"I'm sorry," he faked ignorance. "What's going on?"

"That's just another story from _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider!_ " Rapunzel exclaimed. "I read them all the time when I was a little girl! The swashbuckling, the daring adventures, you're just rehashing children's stories!"

Flynn gaped like a fish searching for water, and Rapunzel gave him a look of victory. She was right!

"Hey, so maybe we have a little in common, but I'm sure it's just-"

"Are you lying to me?" Rapunzel asked, leaning forward a little.

Flynn stalled again. He almost wished she had called the guards, and none of this would've ever happened. "I think I should go."

"No!" Rapunzel stood. "Please, I don't want you to go, I just want you to tell me the truth."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to have it." Flynn said curtly, standing up from the table.

"And why not?" Rapunzel asked. "You've told me tons of stories, all night, but you won't tell me a true one? Even a half-true one? That doesn't seem right. I do want to know them."

"Rapunzel, do you even remember how we met? Did I pull the thoughts out of your head when I tugged on your hair? I came to steal from you, I'm a thief, and I'm wanted by your kingdom, and your parents. It's not wise for me to tell you anything about myself, period."

"Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Something, will go wrong, I know it."

"Nothing can go wrong. I promised you I wouldn't call the guards on you, and I didn't do that! Why would I break any other promise to you?"

"Listen, what do you even want from me?" Flynn asked, taking a step closer to her. "You can have anyone in the world over for dinner, the entire kingdom wants to be your friend, and you're castle is so heavily staffed I doubt you could walk down a hall without seeing another person."

"I just wanna get to know you. And you said the entire kingdom wants to be my friend, and you're a part of my kingdom, so doesn't that mean you want to get to know me as well?"

"I'm not a part of your kingdom, I'm just…I don't know. Squatting here. Using the land."

"Don't be cynical." Rapunzel scolded. "Please stay for dinner. Please tell more stories."

Flynn thought for a moment, and sighed loudly. "Fine. Just because dessert is coming up, and that's my favorite."

Rapunzel beamed, and wrapped both her hands around his arm to pull him back to the table. "Great! You'll love it, Flynn."

Flynn sat back down and looked over at glowing Blondie. "Actually, you can call me Eugene."

 **Review, please!**


	4. A Run In with the Wrong People

Flynn gained confidence from Rapunzel's promise, and quickly returned to being, well, himself. He bragged of his adventures – some real ones, this time, so Rapunzel wouldn't call him out again. Admittedly, though, he did embellish. A little. Maybe.

Rapunzel tried to interject with some stories of her own, but they were lighter and more fanciful – of her painting, of her and some reptile, spending time in the gardens. She was very sheltered, and her stories showed it. Flynn, more times than he'd like to admit, found himself interrupting her.

"Princess!" A guard opened the door to the dining room, where Rapunzel and Flynn, ahem, Eugene were finishing up dinner.

Flynn froze, trying to roll his shoulders forward and shrink down.

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked, chipper.

"Your parents have sent a letter, it seems they'll be home sooner than expected – they left about a week ago."

"Oh!"

"Carlyle had sent me to inform you."

"Thank you, Smith." Rapunzel said sweetly.

Smith gave a quick bow and exited formally.

Rapunzel turned to Flynn "Why are you all shrunk up? You look like he was about to shoot you!"

"Well, he might've!" Flynn huffed.

"Eugene-" Rapunzel paused. "Do you want me to call you Eugene or Flynn?"

"Flynn." He said sharply, a twang of nerves in his voice.

"How can I make you understand?" Rapunzel sighed. "You're not going to be ambushed, or turned in. You're here as my guest."

Flynn gave her a strange look, its meaning she couldn't quite place. "Okay." He said eventually, sincerely. "Okay."

…

Flynn felt himself becoming more overwhelmed with every second he spent in that palace, near Rapunzel who was so forgiving, so kind, and seemingly with no ulterior motive. How was he supposed to beat her if she never entered the game? Outwit her if she never made a move? Escape if there was no trap?

At her first yawn, Flynn pardoned himself for overstaying his welcome ("oh, of course you haven't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think you weren't welcome here!"), and made the quickest departure he could without snubbing the princess. Wow.

As he left the castle, he was astounded. At no point in his life would he have ever, ever expected to be dining with the princess, in her royal palace, all while she made conversation with him and seemed interested in what he had to say! That sort of thing happened to nobles and dignitaries, or, at the very least, good decent people who deserved to have their kindness recognized. Never wanted thieves, never him.

Flynn stuffed his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders forward. Would he ever see her again? Was it wise to want to? Suppose he did something wrong – she could call the guards on him like _that_ , and they'd have plenty of valid reasons to take him away. "Upsetting the Princess" would be one on a list of many, many infractions.

"Rider!"

Flynn heard a booming voice call for him, and almost wished he hadn't left so soon. If he had waited, just another half hour, the Stabbington brothers probably wouldn't have seen him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Flynn smiled, taking his hands out of his pockets and puffing up his chest.

"What are you doing here?" They demanded

"I live here! Corona? It's nice, you should stick around-"

"Enough, wise ass. We saw you coming out of the palace."

"Not thrown out, even. Walking out. Right by the guards."

Flynn gave a nervous laugh. "Are you guys seeing things? It's awfully dark now, I know, but-"

"How'd you get in the palace?" They demanded, and Flynn stopped in his tracks.

"Okay, listen. I didn't want to tell you guys before it was official, sucker for surprises and all, you know me, but here we go. You're just so easy to talk to, I feel like I can trust you with all my secrets."

They didn't respond.

"I may or may not be romancing the princess, as step one of my multi step plan to get us the crown, and all the riches of our desires!"

The brothers were unimpressed, and looked as if they generally just didn't believe him.

"I'm serious!" Flynn insisted.

"The princess doesn't leave the castle. How could you have met her?"

"Well, I went up her tower." Flynn retorted.

Looks of irritated disbelief remained.

"Here." He said flatly. "I'll show you!"

The three thieves climbed over the brush and followed Flynn to the base of the tower. "See? Easy. There's a hook on the base of the other side, so you could throw up some rope. The mortar is soft and thickly laid, so you could stab things in there for footholds. There's another hook on top of the window she hangs a planter on – see? You could throw a rope around that too. With enough upper body strength, you could be in her window in under three minutes, tops."

The brothers looked at each other. "And she didn't throw you out?"

"Nope! The guards are mean, but she isn't. Trust me guys, I can handle this one all by myself. The good looks, the charm, I'll have her swept off her feet before your guys' next bath. Which, admittedly, gives me a lot of time, but you get what I'm saying."

"Why don't you just take the crown now?"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Flynn laughed, walking away from the tower and motioning for them to follow. He did not like that they were this close to the castle. Both because they might be spotted, and because they might start to get some ideas. "Trust me, I'm doing this efficiently. This is about more than just quick fingers you know. I have to make her trust me, show me where all the valuables are, and soon all three of us will be young princes, of a sort."

The three left the castle grounds, and Flynn couldn't wait to get away. "So, I've got some walking and plotting to do, you know, but I'll see you two fine men soon enough, eh?" With a fake smile, he bowed out of any more conversation and scampered off, proud of navigating that interaction without getting himself into any more trouble.

…

It was so easy.

Gothel had bid her time around town, keeping her head bowed and minding her own business. Eventually, shops began to close up, people began to go home, and the sun began to set. She waited, just on the outskirts of town, among the brush and the weeds. Once the sun had set, and the people had returned home, she walked up to the castle, and found she was able to, with ease, dodge any plant or fence obstacles.

She stood at the foot of a large tower, where a small, curved window was Rapunzel's only gaze to the outside world. Rapunzel was so conveniently placed, so far out of the protective gaze of her parents, that Gothel felt she could almost up and take the girl this very evening. But alas, her arms had atrophied, and she had no supplies or footholds besides.

Plans were going into formation, and Gothel was beginning to get some ideas.

She stepped out of the castle grounds, and saw two large, redheaded men. Oh, what if they had seen her! Why were they out so late? Only criminals and the brokenhearted were out when –

Wait a minute.

Gothel crept closer, trying to hear what they were saying. Her ears were staring to go (well, everything was), so she only picked up bits of conversation, but what she heard was important nevertheless.

"Don't trust him"

"Never liked him"

"You're the one who kept him on!"

"Better work"

"Don't trust him"

"Stolen crown"

Stolen! They were thieves! And with a closer examination, Gothel picked up that they weren't just any thieves – they were the ones who had set up camp by her tower, close enough for her to watch over them.

Oh, how wonderful.

…

Rapunzel stayed downstairs for a while after dinner. Pascal came out of his hiding place on a tapestry, and rested on Rapunzel's lap.

"He's so uncomfortable around me, I wish I could put him more at ease!" Rapunzel sighed, looking down at her friend.

Pascal let out a comforting squeak, and looked up at her.

"I'm not going to turn him in, just because he was trying to make ends meet. True, I hope he won't take any more of my necklaces, but he seems interesting."

Pascal gave her a quick look.

Rapunzel giggled. " _And_ handsome. I just want to get to know him. He's a good person, I can tell. Underneath the fake stories and the arrogance, he is."

Rapunzel wondered if she'd ever see him again. She couldn't just command him to come back and dine with her – seldom is a good relationship built on taking orders. And, it's not like she knew where he lived anyway, so she couldn't just up and visit him. She'd have to be patient, and hope he would come back to her.

Or, maybe she was just very, very wrong about him.

…

 **Sorry an update took forever and a half. Life, right? Review, please!**


End file.
